Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special Song
| Artist = Utagumi Setsugetsuka (Yaya (CV: Hitomi Harada), Irori (CV: Ai Kayano), Komurasaki (CV: Yui Ogura)) | Original Name = TVニメーシヨン「機巧少女は傷つかない」BD Vol.1 特典CD スペシャルソングCD | Released Date = December 27, 2013 | Length = 20:14 | Catalog Number = ZMXZ-8981 | Composer = Hige Driver | Arranger = Hige Driver | Lyricist = Hige Driver | Label = Show Gate | Publisher = Media Factory | Producer = }} は傷つかないスペシャルソング|Kikō Shōjo (Mashin-Dōru) wa Kizutsukanai Supesharu Songu}} is the special song of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime series. It was composed and arranged by Hige Driver and was sang by Utagumi Setsugetsuka. The special song was released bundled along with the first volume of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Blu-ray and DVD released on December 27, 2013, almost three months after the airing of the first episode of the anime series, and features a full version of the song, Kokoro Halation, a full version of the song, Kokoro Halation, without Utagumi Setsugetsuka's vocals, a full version of the song, Maware! Setsugetsuka, with only Hitomi Harada's vocals, a full version of the song, Maware! Setsugetsuka, with only Ai Kayano's vocals, and a full version of the song, Maware! Setsugetsuka, with only Yui Ogura's vocals. Track List |4:16 | |- |2 | |3:54 | |- |3 | |3:54 | |- |4 | |3:54 | |- |5 | |4:16 | }} Lyrics Kokoro Halation |- |Seotta tenmei | | |- |Michinaki michi wo kakeru | | |- |Wasurerareta sainō to | | |- |Tooi kioku, ate ni shite | | |- |Yami ni kizamu SUTOROBO | | |- |Shinjitsu ga hitotsu | | |- |Ima ha tada, sonotame dake… | | |- |HaNERU haNERU | | |- |Masani chōkōsoku | | |- |Mukai kaze wo nukete | | |- |KoERU koERU KOKORO = HARĒSHON | | |- |Kowareru genkai made | | |- |ToNDE IKU toNDE IKU toNDE IKU | | |- |Ano zetsubō ni nita kanjō | | |- |Kasanaru unmei | | |- |Shinjita michi wo kakeru | | |- |Subete ushinatte mo nao | | |- |Kirenai tsunagari ga | | |- |Yami wo terasu FURASSHU RAITO | | |- |Raimei ga hitotsu | | |- |Shizukana sora ni hibikeba… | | |- |HaZERU haZERU masani chōshinsei | | |- |Mayoi mo kechirasu yōni | | |- |HikaRU hikaRU sora ga HARĒSHON | | |- |Shikai no genkai made | | |- |Dandan, meido mashite yuku | | |- |Dandan, saido mashite yuku | | |- |Dandan, kimochi takabutteku | | |- |Dandan, meido mashite yuku | | |- |Dandan, saido mashite yuku | | |- |Dandan, keshiki ga kagayaku | | |- |Hirari hirari, yurete setsugetsuka… | | |- |HaNERU haNERU masani chōkōsoku | | |- |Mukai kaze wo nukete | | |- |KoERU koERU KOKORO = HAREESHON | | |- |Kowareru genkai made | | |- |ToNDE IKU toNDE IKU toNDE IKU ishiki mo | | |- |ToNDE IKU toNDE IKU toNDE IKU | | }} Maware! Setsugetsuka Staff Production Appearances Games Tracks Image Gallery Videos Trivia Notes References Category:Music